The Beach One-Shot
by NCBS15
Summary: What happens when a bunch of the PJO gang go to the beach? Well craziness for sure! It's just a jumble of random things that happened. If you want a real story jut tell me!


**A/N: So this is kind of stupid. I just got this weird idea and decided to make a one-shot. It makes me laugh and that's what really matters. It'll be a weird jumble of things that happened.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

"Hey Annabeth?" Percy asked his girlfriend.

"What?" Annabeth questioned.

"Do you want to go to the beach? We can invite our friends." Percy responded.

Annabeth thought for a moment.

"Sure. Why not?" she answered.

* * *

A car drove up to the home of Connor Stoll. He had been waiting for the yellow bug to come into view. The car belonged to his friend Will Solace. As the car drove up his driveway, Connor quickly grabbed his bag.

"Dude, come outside." Percy called from the back.

"No. Just drive the car inside. It's cooler that way." Connor called back.

"Okay." Will said and casually drOve the car inside the house.

"So who's riding with us?" Connor asked Will.

"Oh, Percy, Annabeth, Nyssa, and me." Will answered.

"Cool. Wait a second,is that Jake smashed on the dashboard?" Connor asked.

"Yeah. I forgot about my idiotic brother for a minute." Nyssa answered.

"Jake, buddy, are you okay?" Connor asked the boy in question.

"Yeah. I'm used to it." Jake replied.

Connor then tried to get into the car but he dropped his bag and it exploded all over the floor.

"Uh, pay no attention to the contents of my bag." Connor said quickly as he pushed everything back into the bag.

"Wherstem I suppossed to sit?" he questioned.

" Find a place like Jake did." Nyssa answered.

"Okay then." Connor said as he tried and tried to fit in the car. Finally, he layed across Percy and Annabeth's laps.

Today was going to be interesting.

* * *

The kids met the rest of their friends at the beach. As they parked, a very ticked off Katie Gardner ran after a very shirtless Travis Stoll screaming something about a prank.

"Hey wasn't Dakota suppossed to meet us here?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, let me text him." Pollux answered.

At this point, Connor had ran off.

"He said he's here." Pollux said.

"Woah man. Woah." Percy said.

"He has Kool-Aid on his text message!" Percy finished.

"Oh my Dad! He does!" Pollux freaked out.

* * *

On AnotherSadie of The Beach

- (I realize Leo was over there a second ago but who cares!)

Leo wa walking along the beach when he came across a spinning chair. He walked towards it when all of a sudden it turned.

"Hello. I've been expecting you." Dakota said. He was relaxing in the chair while sipping Kool-Aid and wearing a really ugly shirt.

"Bu- I wa- ta- huh?" Leo started.

"You're the new lifeguard!" Dakota exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, the new lifeguard." Leo said finally relaxing a bit.

"Man you really suck at your job. A little girl is drowning over there. Oh wait, it's too late to saw her." Dakota said nonchalantly.

"Oh wait, Percy's got her." Dakota said.

"Go Percy! Youas aves that girl's life. Go home. You are a hero." Dakota finished.

Percy then left.

"Oh no! Another kid is drowning and Percy left! And you suck at your job Leo! Go and save the boy! Oh no, it's too late!" Dakota exclaimed.

'Wait a second.' Dakota thought.

"Nevermind was just a potato." Dakota said.

* * *

"Guys lets play with our beach ball!" Piper exclaimed.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Wait, where's the beach ball?" Nyssa asked.

"I don't know! And Connor still isn't back yet!" Piper started freaking out.

"Let's go search for the beachball!" Will yelled.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

* * *

Pollux had found his half-brother on the other side of the beach. He took one look at Dakota. Then, he thought for a moment.

"Dakota you look at lot like dad right now." Pollux told his brotherish person thingy.

"Well um, thank you." Dakota replied.

"No, I just meant you're wearing a really ugly shirt!" Pollux screamed.

* * *

" I. Have. Looked. All. Over. The. Beach. And. I. Can. Not. Find. Our. Missing. Beach. Ball." Willstood his friends.

They all looked at the sand sadly.

* * *

_' It's the beach ball bandit, so hide your beach balls!' _

The theme song rang throughout the beach. A curly haired ADHD child approached. He looked at the bandit.

"Connor?" Leo asked.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. That's a typical beach day for the gang. I know it's really stupid and jumbled but I just had to write it. If you actually want me to write a real story about the beach just tell me. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
